


The Earth Within the Void

by IvaliceForever



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt!Terra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/pseuds/IvaliceForever
Summary: Terra has been returned to the Lights, but he is not as he should be. Can Sora and his friends reach the true Terra through the murky blur of thirteen years suppressed by Xehanort?





	1. Braig's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the course of of December while I had no internet access. This version of my Terra healing story does not lead into a romantic relationship with anyone but focuses on hashing through the memories.
> 
> Spoiler: Updates will be VERY sporadic as I do not have permanent internet access.

 

It was cold, the day he realized he could feel. Xemnas shivered and pulled his jacket closer to his body, not sure where he was. Then again, the Nobody was hardly sure that he was still Xemnas. Various memories flashed across his mind at once causing the snow-haired man to fall to his knees grabbing the sides of his head.

 

_“Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own.”_

 

_“The darkness… Where did it come from?”_

 

_“You mean you’ve been spying on me? Is that what he said to do? The Master’s orders?”_

 

_“Aqua, Ven!”_

 

_“Terra, you say.”_

 

_“Who am I?”_

 

_“Xehanort.”_

 

_“Master Ansem.”_

 

_“You are Ansem…so shall I be Xemnas?”_

A surge of pain slammed through Xemnas as he remembered how to he came to be. The betrayal of Lord Ansem and knowing he should know the names he cried brought the first tears of ages to muddy brown eyes that had replaced orange. Xemnas now knew he was Apprentice Xehanort once more. Else, the guilt of the betrayal wouldn’t be crushing him. 

 

_I have to get out of this place. It’s too cold for my liking. But how did I get here?_ Xehanort thought as he slowly used the wall to push himself onto unsteady feet. The former apprentice carefully tried to find a way out of the Dark Realm. Instead, he found someone he had no interest in seeing.

 

“Well, well, look who’s awake. I was starting to wonder if you’d broken entirely.” A cloaked figure crowed down at Xehanort from a tall rock. Xehanort’s blood suddenly burned as more memories flooded his senses.

 

_“Yo, Mister Master. Wait. You’re not [*****] are you? Just checking.”_

 

_“Hey, when’re you gonna quite being such an obedient guy? You want Lord Ansem to be proud right? Let’s finish the research. You know part of ya wants to, if only to regain your memory.”_

 

_“As if, not my fault you’ve got a split-personality thing going on in there.”_

 

“AUGH!” Xehanort grabbed his chest in pain and fell against the ground writhing as a new memory forced itself through his being to his mind. This memory filled with anger and rage.

 

_“You must be [*****].”_

 

_“It’s that old coot—he won’t stop asking for you. I came all the way out here to get you just so he’d clam up.”_

 

_“Ah-ah, one more step and the coot goes boom. You think I’m gonna fight fair? As if! That key’s too powerful for us to go mano a mano.”_

 

“You…you were betraying Lord Ansem from the beginning.” Xehanort’s eyes were livid as his mind translated what the memory was telling him into something more cohesive. “You know the truth about my past! Don’t you Braig?”

 

“Bingo, give the kid a prize!” In one swift movement Xigbar had Xehanort on his back with a hand around his tanned throat just enough pressure on his esophagus to cause plenty of discomfort and pain but not enough to completely sever his air supply.

 

“Ya know I was starting to think I’d have to spell it out for you. Sheesh [*****], you’re one thick blighter. But hey, it looks like my hunch was right. The real you was only locked up, probably still is.”

 

Xehanort tried to pry the older man’s hand from his throat but was still sluggish due to the extreme cold he felt throughout his body. Frantic to be free the younger man tried to kick out at him only to find his legs pinned beneath the more agile Xigbar’s body.

 

“Hey now, don’t be doin’ none of that. I was given orders to destroy you if you really held signs of bein’ him. I’ve made a different call though. Since it’s just you in there now [*****].”

 

“What did you call me?” Xehanort asked, eyes wide and losing focus body shocked into stillness. This only served to make the older man laugh coldly as he increased his grip, slightly choking the silveret.

 

“Sorry, you don’t hold the reigns anymore _Superior_. Therefore, I don’t hafta answer if you’re too deaf to hear me.” Xigbar replied as he brought one of his guns just close enough to the former Nobody’s heart to cause enough damage for his plan to work. Xehanort tensed, multiple scenarios playing through his head even as a powerful scream was wrenched from his lips as a laser bullet went right through him. Xigbar didn’t relent until he’d left several gashes and bullet wounds on the man beneath him. Xigbar hadn’t expected Xehanort to have enough motor function left to leave a few bruises to himself, but it made the fib he was concocting all the more effective.

 

“If you’re not…planning to destroy me…what are you trying to do?”

 

Xigbar smirked cruelly, a small part of him begging himself not to go too far but promptly ignoring it for the sake of his plan. Instead of answering the younger man he laid his hand on the bleeding man’s forehead, keeping his head looking up at his so their eyes remained locked.

 

“You never existed to begin with Xehanort. You’re just an empty vessel of darkness. Killing you would just be a favor. I want you to suffer as the real you comes to light. Want to see how you cope with thirteen years of your own memories and the eighteen years before your amnesia. Your body is as it was thirteen years ago apart from any permanent damage or changes. I’m interested to see if you’ll be any use to the Light.” Xigbar said, before his grip turned almost brotherly as he tousled the messy blood-stained silver tresses an almost apologetic look on his face.

 

“I’m sorry kiddo. Time for good boys to go to sleep but…my final piece of advice is don’t go cutting off Xemnas’s memories now. They’re all yours now too— if you can even hear me [*****].”

 

That was the last thing that Xehanort heard before a blunt strike to his head, effectively knocked him unconscious. Xigbar wasn’t sure that the younger man had heard what he needed him to know.

 

“You really sure you want to do this Braig? By giving him to us you’re technically betraying Xehanort aren’t you? Also…did you really have to thrash him this badly?”

 

“Why do you care Lea? As for the damage…yeah, I had to.The longer he’s out of commission the less danger he’ll be in. Mostly because the old coot will view him as less of a threat if not totally harmless.” Braig replied, scooping up the wounded silveret and depositing him in Lea’s outstretched arms.

 

“Damn, does he eat anything?”

 

“The weight loss is likely because his body regressed to that of an eighteen to nineteen year old teenager so a lot of Xemnas’ bulk vanished. Kid will likely put on weight once he’s properly fed and back on a fixed training regimen. Just do me one favor Lea: make sure he isn’t left to his own devices or anything, he’s gonna wake with a headache and no memories at first. Keep an eye on him.” Braig said before disappearing. Lea looked down at the battered man in his arms with a frown.

 

“Why do I _always_ end up with the icky jobs?”


	2. Do You Like Ice Cream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for 'Xehanort' aka Terra to regain consciousness, Lea recalls the one time he remembered the silver-haired man acting his actual age. Sora suggests that they may need to wake him by entering his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KH III will NOT impact the story. Please consider this story EXTREME canon divergence.

“Do you think he’ll ever wake up? I mean come on— it’s already been four days. For a regular guy that’s a pretty long time. Practically comatose.”

“Lea, we have already discussed this. There is activity in both his mind and his heart, it is inevitable that his body will eventually respond and waken.” Master Yen Sid informed the impatient redhead. 

Four days ago Lea arrived at the tower with apprentice Xehanort, heavily injured and unconscious. It was during that time that they discovered at long last what fate had befallen Terra. It was not a hurt easily repaired. Terra had not only been separated into parts, but manipulated and trapped inside himself with no way out. How was it that even after all the young man had suffered for these long years, that a powerful light still slept deep in his mangled heart?

“Maybe he just needs someone to wake him. When I couldn’t wake up, Riku came back for me. Maybe this is similar?” Sora, who had been quiet since breakfast, theorized from his place grooming a meow wow. The strange dream eater was very well behaved. Idly, Yen Sid wondered what Spirit would call to Terra. For Riku it had been the komori bat and for Kairi the necho echo. Each keybearer had an affinity towards a specific dream eater it seemed. Lea’s own was oddly enough the unusual tastu blaze, a seahorse like creature that also used flames as its basis for attack. Was Terra’s heart even in a state where it was guaranteed to be a Spirit and not a Nightmare?

“While I am most uncertain, the idea is not without merit Sora. I would ask one of you to go but I am afraid none of you knew Terra as he was and so would likely be unable to reach him directly without a guide you would attack on sight.”

Yen Sid was more than aware of the manic void that shrouded Terra’s heart. It was not so much empty as a negative zone where light and darkness both blended and cancelled one another out. “Xemnas” was really the only identity he could give the presence and all he could tell was that it existed almost purely to protect what remained of Terra.

“I may not have known Terra, but I did know Apprentice Xehanort a little. For a while Isa and I would help out in the castle before the experiments. Does that count for anything?” Lea offered, looking down with a deepening worry for the man who lay prone on the bed. Xehanort had suffered from dissociative identity disorder for a short while but Lea had no idea how to even begin explaining the ‘mixed bag’ that had been Xehanort. It was incredibly rare, but once in a while an entirely different person seemed to have filled Xehanort’s shoes for a time. Lea wondered if it was only he who remembered one such instance.

 

_“Do you like ice cream?”_

_“Huh? Where’d that come from? I thought we were going to be helping you fix up the library or whatever.” Lea replied to the older teen, skeptical as he took in the softer and kinder tone the silveret used. Usually when he was engrossed in his work he had a cold calculating tone, ,but right now he was looking at them like they were people and talking as if he wasn’t well, him._

_“What Lea means is that it is unusual for you to ask us anything not pertaining to the research at hand.”_

_“Oh.” Xehanort seemed to deflate a little and shuffled a bit, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves. A nervous habit that Lea had only managed to glimpse a few times. Usually when Even was scolding the older boy for something. Did…his reaction hurt his feelings? Did it make him feel that out of line or place?_

_“I like ice cream. Especially on a hot day like today. Isa?”_

_“I find ice cream to be okay if it isn’t overly sweet the way YOU like it.” Isa replied with a smirk, crossing his arms. Lea was relieved his friend had caught on. Almost immediately now that his question was answered, Xehanort’s eyes lit up and he smiled softly. Lea could almost swear the guy looked his age for a change._

_“Why don’t we skip the research for now and get some? I heard that someone has opened up a parlor in the town square.”_

_Lea and Isa looked at him like he had two heads but before he could retreat back into himself again, both boys grabbed one of his arms and pulled him up from his chair with matching grins._

_“So, you DO know how to act like a normal person. Come on! I know the place you’re talking about. Wait, whose treat?”_

_“It was my idea so I had intended to buy for all three of us. I had the idea when Braig told me about the parlor and I know I’m not the easiest person to be around or at least I often hear. I’m glad you’re willing to have ice cream with a ‘cold-hearted young grandpa’.”_

Lea could still remember his embarrassment over being called out on what he’d once called Xehanort behind his back. It was probably Braig who told him about the name. Then for the first time in ages he recalled another memory from the same day.

_“Xehanort…what’s wrong? You’re crying.” Lea had looked over to find the older boy smiling even as tears seemed to fall without stopping. Even Isa had been wary and startled. Xehanort just turned to them with the most lost look in his eyes—_ how could Lea have forgotten that moment?

_“Is this…what it’s like to be with friends? To just do nothing together and enjoy ice cream as the sun sets?”_

 

Lea wasn’t sure if he’d imagined it, but back then he’d sworn Xehanort had blue eyes for just that moment. Had Terra really been inside Xehanort the entire time , only able to influence certain moments?

“It may. If nothing else it gives you a bridge between Xemnas and Terra’s existences. I do not however, recommend going alone. Chose wisely who goes with you into his heart and be warned: Terra’s heart is guarded by an enemy who is not truly an enemy.” Yen Sid warned before going to confer with the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. That left Lea to contemplate who would be best suited to join him for this little mission. Mission? Dear Light, he was still thinking like he was in the Organization—actually, that might work to his advantage.

“Any idea who you’re going to take with you yet?”

“Not yet Sora. I need to think over my options. I get a feeling though that I shouldn’t take you. Seems like a bad idea for some reason.” Lea answered, uncertain why he was wary of taking Sora with him. Sora would have been ideal, but he thought about Roxas who still shared a body with him. Roxas would take one look at who he was sure ‘guarded’ Terra and attack first, ask questions later. That would probably only make the lock on his heart turn into a deadbolt. If only they had Master Aqua, but she too was still out of commission and healing in Disney Castle where the Cornerstone of Light could help protect her.

The longer Lea pondered his answer, the more he noticed little things about Kairi. Kairi had placed herself in charge of Xehanort’s well-being when he was brought in. Kairi would get fiercely protective whenever she saw Sora near the man for some reason and she almost always read to him from one book or another. The only other person she let get within one foot of the bed that wasn’t Yen Sid was oddly enough Ienzo. Ienzo had only joined them two days ago from Radiant Garden and could be found monitoring the flux of nox and lux inside Xeha—okay time to start using his real name—Terra. They clearly cared about him for some reason or another and between the three of them they had some direct connections to his more recent memories.

“Okay, I know who I need with me if we’re going to have ANY chance of success.”

Yen Sid raised an eyebrow as he listened to the names Lea had compiled for this journey. Initially he only expected Lea to take one other person.

“Riku, Kairi and Ienzo. That is, if you guys don’t mind. I won’t lie, it’s a gamble but all fourof us have at one point or another in his ‘lives’ been connected to him so he should have at least a vague idea of who we are.” Lea reasoned, watching each person in turn think about the idea. Sora did look a little crestfallen that he wasn’t going on this trip.

“I’ll go, but on the condition that Sora goes too. I have a strong feeling that we’ll need Sora and the memories he’s holding deep in his heart.”

“Okay, but if he attacks Xemnas on instinct it was YOUR idea.” Lea acquiesced, deciding it shouldn’t harm too much to take all three of the ‘kiddies’.


	3. Arrival of a Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea and company arrive to meet a very different Xemnas and meet one who believes them to be a threat to the very heart they seek to restore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear in mind that this story was mostly written prior to KH3 and as such is CANON DIVERGENCE, you'll find no on-purpose spoilers here.

Sora woke to darkness after the dive and knew only that he was not alone. Seated next to him on a concrete bench he didn’t recognize, sat Xemnas. At least he thought it was Xemnas. Silver hair framed tanned skin but it was a lighter tan, more similar to Terra’s physical body on the outside. The man was dozingand had several glowing translucent chains stretching out into the void beyond them as he slept. Suddenly, Sora heard the startled screams of his friends as the chains dragged them towards them rapidly save for Kairi. Kairi was holding the chain but instead of it being coiled around her it was wrapped around an orange tyronto rex that was carrying her as a passenger.

“Everyone okay more or less?” Sora called to his friends. Lea looked frazzled but gave him a brief salute. Riku looked more bewildered than frightened of the little trip through darkness. Ienzo was perfectly at ease once he lost some momentum and landed on his feet. Kairi was…petting the spirit with a pleased smile on her face.

“I think we’re all okay. I was a bit worried when we all got separated like that though. Ienzo, any idea why Xemnas would pull us directly to him?” Lea asked, unsure how to rouse the dozing man without being turned into a Dusk or being struck at. Ienzo thought over what he remembered and smiled softly.

“I think he could feel our fear of losing one another and responded accordingly to end that fear. Remember that he knows that same loss very deeply. I’m not sure what the best method of waking him is. Xemnas and ‘Xehanort’ had very different temperaments when woken up. Xehanort was usually nervous when he slept and would panic if woken suddenly. Xemnas was hard-pressed to sleep in the first place and didn’t take being woken before 9AM without nearly skewering who or what did the waking.”

“I wonder what Terra was like when he slept and needed waking.” Sora wondered out loud, walking nearer to the former Nobody. When he was closer, Xemnas looked no older than Lea yet he had a perpetual exhaustion about him. Deciding to try the gentle approach, Sora gently shook the man’s shoulder.

“Xemnas? We need to talk to you.”

Slowly, two hazy blue eyes opened and looked from one keybearer to the next before Xemnas sat up straight and let his eyes open fully. When they focused on Sora with a sharp piercing quality, everyone tensed. Lea felt the worry in his very bones. It wasn’t Sora he needed to have worried about but the man himself it seemed.

“None of you feel of that man…yet you do not feel of me. Who are you?”

“Would you believe me if I said that you were my boss for the better part of twelve years?” Lea posed, wondering if any of Xemnas’s memories still lay present in this more Somebody-ish Xemnas. If he was right there was at least some connection still in place. Xemnas seemed to puzzle this, head tilting in a rather dog-like manner as his eyes flickered burning orange temporarily before returning to the dull nearly lifeless blue.

“Number VIII: Axel, at least if my memories are not they seem to be. You lack the markings though. Ienzo…should I take that to mean that you are both Somebodies rather than Nobodies?”

“That is correct Xemnas. Your physical body is in the same state but your heart and mind seem to be severed from it despite being housed within it.” Ienzo replied, pleased that Xemnas seemed to be taking the news fairly well. What worried him though was the way the man kept looking back to Sora with a torn expression. Like part of him demanded he lash out at the boy, but another looked like he wanted to hold him. Neither reaction made sense to him from Xemnas’s position but it must have meant the part of Terra that was active inside this entity saw something in Sora.

Sora shuffled uncomfortably under Xemnas’s gaze. Not because he felt threatened per se, but because he could feel something else looking through the man’s eyes. This “echo” felt torn between longing and resenting but he could feel something even more desperate all around them as words echoed in his own mind, seemingly unheard by there others.

_“Don’t exist. Never existed. Just a puppet…nothing but a puppet. All memories…are they ALL lies? I don’t… know..please someone…ANYONE…TELL ME THE TRUTH!”_

The voice ripped at Sora’s heart, the heart-wrenching emotion behind the entity seemed to scream at something inside Sora that couldn’t yet answer but Sora felt the need to reassure this entity—no, to reassure Terra that his life wasn’t a lie. Whoever had put that in his head had struck a nerve so deep it made the feeling of hopelessness echo throughout his heart and the only one who seemed to feel it was Sora and the spirit who was getting closer to Xemnas overtime as the cries intensified.

“Xemnas…do you ever hear a voice in your head?”

Xemnas’s gaze locked fully onto Sora, eyes changing to the familiar blazing orange as he stood up to his full height of 6’2, effectively towering over Sora. Sora half expected the man to attack him but instead he stood before him and placed one hand on either of the brunet’s shoulders and Sora swore he saw tears form in the corners of his eyes as the man avoided the question by means Sora didn’t expect.

“Roxas….****….I am sorry for all you were made to suffer because ofmy existence and failures. My wish for you both, is that you find your way back to Lea and share ice cream once more.”

Sora felt tears roll down his own cheeks before he could finish registering what Xemnas said. Xemnas disappeared just as Sora tried to grab his wrists to prevent it.

“Xemnas! What are you planning to do?!”

“This isn’t good. Something has him convinced he was never a real person. That is what I gathered from his actions.” Ienzo explained, looking for any sign of what the silveret was up to or where he had vanished to. No sooner had the Nobody vanished, another cloaked figure emerged from the darkness. This one had an air of palpable anger emanating from him but what struck them was that it didn’t form Darkness…but Light.

“You will tell me who has destroyed what little of my son survived these long years or I promise you will regret ever entering his heart.”

“We really don’t know. We came here to bring Terra home, sir.” Sora tried, politely deciding based on the voice this man was to be respected. The hooded figure turned in his direction and seemed shocked into near silence, the anger dying down into a tremor of disbelief.

“I cannot take your words at face value, not even as you house the heart of my youngest. Terra means too much to me for me to allow him further hurts than those I helped create. Show me your will.”

The hooded figure summoned a fairly simple looking keyblade, one that Sora recognized immediately as Master Keeper but he could tell it was but an echo of the true blade that lay in Disney Castle with the recovering Aqua. Only one other wielder bore that blade that they had been told of: Master Eraqus.


	4. Shattered Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eraqus is displeased with the presence of Sora and company within Terra's heart and the group gets help from a variety of the forms that dwell within the sleeping heart itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, update. Keep in mind this story was largely written before KH3 and does not use any of the lore from KH3. If it did, this story would end up VERY different.

Sora gazed with a mixture of fear and awe as he figured out who their new arrival was. As if saying his name took away a shroud, the hood of his white coat flew back to reveal a semi-translucent man in his late thirties with black hair drawn back into a high ponytail and hardened dark eyes that seemed to hold nothing but distrust for them. Yen Sid had spoken briefly aboutthe man who was once close friends with Master Xehanort and teacher to Terra, Aqua and Ventus.

“We’re not going to fight you. We don’t got time for fighting an overprotective heart!” Lea snapped, irritation radiating from his form as he glares at the man. They had a very short window before the heart itself realized it had been technically invaded. Yen Sid had taken him aside before the dive and what he had revealed worried him.

_“Lea, you have a very limited window for this venture into Terra’s heart. You will likely encounter ‘phantom’ versions of Terra’s many guises that Xehanort forced his body through. These are just distractions despite being a part of Terra. There is one form that will view you immediately as a threat. You have one hour before this entity becomes aware of you but this time will be reduced the moment one of you summons your keyblade.” Yen Sid said gravely, as he looked down at the unconscious man on the bed._

_“Master Yen Sid, what does this entity look like so that we know when to be concerned?”_

_“That, young Kairi, is the one thing I do not know for certain. The stars were most vague in their warning and would say only that if Terra’s heart recognizes or senses what it perceives as a threat that it would summon the most blind part of him into his heart to destroy it.” The elderly man replied. It was clear to all that he was concerned by this and was reluctant to send them on this mission._

_“I promise one thing Master Yen Sid. If things get to dicey I will make sure everyone gets out of dodge in one piece. I’m not losing any more friends.”_

Lea intended to keep that promise but if this man kept getting in their way, they would have no choice but to summon their weapons and fight back. Unlike the others though, Lea had a weapon that wasn’t a keyblade that he could still utilize. If this man was so determined to hinder them, so be it.

“Okay, we’ve got one option guys. Leave Master Eraqus to me and go find Terra before he gets wise. Remember, no key blades if you can help it or our timeframe gets cut shorter than the hour we were given.”

“Lea, I really don’t think he’s going to just focus on you and let the rest of us go. Master Yen Sid didn’t mention that we would even run into the man’s heart to begin with.” Riku objected, wary of the older keybearer. The man’s seeming lack of darkness terrified him almost as much as Xehanort’s apparent lack of light. Both of them were too far to either extreme. What Terra clearly needed…neither man had been able to give a troubled young man who felt stifled by one and used by the other. The fact that Terra had fought Xehanort as long as he had made Riku respect the man who had granted him the keyblade.

Eraqus was ready to summon the binding chains of light when the entirety of station of awakening shook and rumbled, the scenery of Land of Departure vanishing until only the stained glass pedestal beneath their feet remained. It had been a very long time since he had seen Terra’s station and what he saw made his entire heart twinge with sorrow and pain. There was no image, just a messy cracked work of glass constantly shifting from black to white and in the dead center a tiny portion of Nothingness caught in the crossfire—no, Nothingness was no longer applicable. This Twilight, was shuddering and multiple cracks were forming along it’s center. Something was more wrong than he thought.

“You live here in his heart right? What does this mean?”

“I have never seen the like before your arrival here. Your very presence here is a threat to Terra that I cannot abide a moment longer.” Eraqus replied, keyblade pointed dead at Sora and eyes seeming to burn with anger. The master moved with such speed, it was near impossible to block his blade.

“Really? You think this is OUR fault? We came here to save him, not break him further!” Lea shouted, thankful he had been in time to get between Sora and Master Keeper, his chakrams struggling against the blade. Sora looked startled and…a little hurt. Lea wanted to stab this man but instead, a soft voice he hadn’t heard since the dive chimed up: Kairi.

“Please Master Eraqus, you have to let us see Terra. If we fail here…he will be forever lost under the forced amnesia and the lies told to mask his heart from Xehanort. Terra’s heart is the only thing that can remind his head that he is NOT any form of puppet and that he DOES exist.”

“I cannot allow it.” Eraqus said darkly, seemingly unaffected by the desperation in Kairi’s voice. Riku was also oddly quiet and Ienzo…wait, where WAS Ienzo?

 

“I hope this works. Eraqus is more a hindrance than a benefit to Terra the way his mind is. It is very apparent the man is corrupted by Terra’s condition as well. It is risky forcing our time so short, but if this missing entity we’ve not yet glimpsed can remove his former Master as well then we may yet get our chance to free him of Braig’s deceptive lie about not existing. It is true that OUR Xehanort wasn’t real, but the memories we made were.” Ienzo said to himself as he prepared to summon the lexicon he had always carried as Zexion. Keyblades surely were not the only means of being a threat to Terra.

“You realize that I’ve never viewed you as a threat, yes Zexion?”

Ienzo jumped, turning just in time to see a very tired looking Xemnas sitting within his illusion pocket with him. Seeming to read his mind the man smiled.

“How did I know you would try to get the attention of the ‘last’? Simple actually. Your newest friends are in danger and you do not believe they can handle Eraqus. You’re not wrong; he is beyond them in both skill and that he has far less to lose. You are also correct that “Xehanort” is what is affecting him. Are you sure you wish to bring the last remnant into the equation? That opponent has nearly killed Sora once already. Were it not for Donald I doubt he’d have survived the encounter.”

“I must do something Lord Xemnas!” Ienzo snapped, not caring he had used the old title the Organization had used for Xemnas. Xemnas’s smile smoothed into something genuinely fond and orange eyes turned a familiar shade of violet-brown.

“Yes, you must. Fool my heart. You must trick the heart into believing a REAL threat is within it. That will guarantee the safety of Sora, the perceived threat.”

_Of course! Eraqus believes Sora is the threat, but he himself is a REAL part of the threat in his blind overzealous attempt to protect Terra from anything from outside after Braig broke his will!_

Wasting no more time, Ienzo changed his illusion’s goal and before everyone’s eyes Lea’s chakrams suddenly turned into his keyblade and just as suddenly the glass pedestal beneath them shattered and they fell onto another, this one enveloped in so much darkness that it only seemed to make Eraqus look as thought his Light was what fed it. 

 

In that darkness stood a solitary figure in a lab coat, staring listlessly at them as if lost and afraid. The figure drew back from Eraqus as if afraid of the man but he didn’t budge from his spot. Lying on the ground behind him was a version of himself with brown hair and empty lifeless blue eyes, wrapped almost protectively in an Organization coat.

“Who are you? There aren’t supposed to be anymore intruders in this heart.”

“We’re only here to wake him up. We aren’t taking up residence.” Riku said, moving between Eraqus and who he now recognized as Apprentice Xehanort. Xehanort looked as if he himself could do with a bit of sleep while Terra…looked hollow and so far gone. Riku noticed that Xehanort kept gripping the hem of his vest nervously and looking around the darkness as if waiting for someone.

“No exceptions. I…I can tell you don’t mean to hurt us but THAT part of us…if he finds you he won’t show mercy.I am a genuine fake among our lives, a mere puppet that only existed to house Xehanort and hide him until he wrested full control from he who lies behind me. So I made it my duty to protect him should anyone else invade this space where he lets me reside.”

“If you are looking for Xemnas, he was the one who told me how to reach you.” Ienzo spoke up, instantly recognizing the lesser known side of Xehanort, THEIR Xehanort. Xehanort looked torn between hopeful and terrified, meaning something inside him had not fully believed Braig’s deceit. “Xehanort, you aren’t a puppet. You were a pawn yes, but if Terra’s heart is holding onto you it means he views you as being of him.”

“I—“

“So, this is where the last remnant of Xehanort has been lurking.” Eraqus’s voice rumbled, gaze fixed entirely upon the silveret as he pointed Master Keeper accusingly at the sixth apprentice of Ansem. Xehanort froze in fear, Eraqus was never supposed to have found him because Terra and Xemnas emphasized that the man would not see him as part of Terra and would likely vanquish him. The master had been driven so intently by his need to protect Terra that it turned into an absolute purpose but he was not certain he was the only one the master meant harm.

“Master…please, you need to vacate my heart. All your Light does is drive my Darkness out of control, you keep feeding into—“

“Silence! You are less than a Nobody; you are a personality with no existence of your own and so long as you exist Terra will never return to himself! Begone!” Chains of Light shot out of Master Keeper and flew towards Xehanort who continued to tremble but did not move from his spot between the man and Terra’s prone form. The chains never met their mark. Standing between the chains and Xehanort, a familiar presence set Sora’s hair on end. An armor stood there, keyblade drawn and pure rage radiating from it.


	5. Chapter 5

The chains never met their mark. Standing between the chains and Xehanort, a familiar presence set Sora’s hair on end. An armor stood there, keyblade drawn and naught but rage radiating from its metallic body. Just gazing upon the tall figure brought back the memories of engaging it in combat. The Lingering Will had been a horrific adversary, able to not only change the shape of its keyblade at will but able to easily juggles Sora in the air. If it weren’t for Donald’s rockets they may never have survived the encounter.

 

“You would protect the one who had kept you prisoner in your own body? I can understand accepting Xemnas, but to accept Xehanort after all he has wrought upon you? You are truly beyond their aid.” Eraqus said, an intense light emanating from him until they could edges of darkness. Something was fueling the delusion this man saw. Xehanort, shrunk further into himself and that was when Sora noticed a discrepancy between Xehanort and the painting of him in Ansem’s study: Xehanort’s eyes were not a muddy brown nor deep gold. They were as blue as his own just far more haunted.

 

The Lingering Will did not answer with words, but took a battle stance where it stood and Sora backed away in alarm as a familiar creature rose from its back: The Guardian. The dark creature that bowed to Ansem, Seeker of Darkness’s will. The Guardian broke off of the armor and instead moved to hover by Xehanort and the prone Terra. This dark creature watched them all with curiosity before it burst and a horribly mangled fragment of light merged into the station beneath their feet, severing the darkness that had tried to keep Terra in its confines.

 

Eraqus darted forward, weaving easily past Lea’s attempt to intercept him. Eraqus summoned his own armor mid swing, his blade nearly toppling the other armor. Eraqus dodged the retaliating attack and managed to knock his apprentice’s armor back and made once more to end the threat of Xehanort to Terra’s remaining light.

 

“No…not again. please.” Xehanort wasn’t sure what he was saying, he didn’t exist in any reality and yet…something about this entire situation hurt his very center, watching the two armors clash. Hot moisture built in his eyes and a knot lodge into his chest as a familiar sense of deja vu washed over him. Protecting Ven. Fighting the master. Believing…Xehanort.

 

“So, have you figured out the truth yet? "Xehanort"? Do you know now why Terra has not yet awakened?”

 

Xehanort turned to face the one entity that frightened him more than the idea he never existed as his own self: Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. While he had been certain this man originated mostly from Master Xehanort, he was less sure now as the man gently rested a hand on his head almost like an elder brother.

 

“You know the truth. Why you ‘don’t exist’. You are a fusion of myself and Xemnas before we split. You are devoid of Master Xehanort and therefore, who are you truly?”

 

Tears fell fast and heavy from his eyes as the memories flicker and flash before his eyes, his hands clutching his head as the fight continued in the background. Xehanort’s eyes went wide as the perspective of the memories shifted. Could it be…was HE Terra? Ansem seemed to smile almost as if proud of a child realizing something on their own before he vanished into the version of Terra lying on the ground, just before he too dissolved. Xehanort swayed, his form feeling incredibly weak and then he felt it. A pull towards his armor that made him tremble and quake.

 

“No…please no. That can’t be my strongest emotion! I can’t be controlled by my own armor like Xehanort controlled my body! No, I won’t strike down the Master!”

 

Terra’s form shimmered, changing until his hair grew to the length Xemnas had worn it and just as white. Fear gave way to determination as he summoned the ethereal blades and charged between the keyblades, one blade of energy blocking either weapon as he turned to gaze pleadingly in the direction he knew his master’s eyes to be within the helm he bore.

 

“Master Eraqus, please. Stop this. Don’t make me fight you again I beg of you. I’ve already killed you once, don’t make me do it again!”

 

The Lingering Will collapsed, falling to individual pieces as the fragment of Terra returned to the pedestal beneath them, completing the damaged image. Eraqus’s keyblade fell to the ground as his armor vanished, leaving a horrified Eraqus to stare in disbelief as the madness was purged from his mind by the guilt that should never have been his son’s. With no further word, the older man pulled Terra against his chestletting the young man’s tears stain his coat. How had he missed this? How blind did he have to be to allow Terra to blame himself for a crime he never committed all these years of watching over him?

 

“Terra, I am so sorry. You must know that my death did not come at YOUR hand. We fought because I lashed out at you and Ventus, two of the three people I should have been protecting from my own light. Xehanort struck me down, NOT you. Never you my son. If I had not placed so much upon you and taken the time to talk to you immediately, things may well have been different.”

 

“They wouldn’t have been Master,” Terra answered quietly with his face still burrowed into the older man’s shoulder as his arms weakly wrapped around him, “I was foolish and headstrong.”

 

“I never exactly made that any better Terra. I was far harsher on you than I ever was with Aqua, which I now see led to a different hurt that has never been addressed. Look your Master in the eyes, Terra. I need you to truly understand what I say next.”

 

Terra was reluctant as he drew back, his blue eyes still moist as tears ran freely down his cheeks. Eraqus took his face in his hands, thumbs wiping away the tears.

 

“You are in now way the only person at fault in Xehanort’s schemes. If I had been a better teacher, a better father then Xehanort would not have found every little insecurity you’ve harbored for so long. Aqua and Ventus too, have their share of blame for things going as they did but that is for you three to hash out together. I have one last thing to ask of you Terra, a wish for you to pass on to Ventus and Aqua.”

 

“I know what you’re going to ask of me Master. That we look after one another in your stead, right?” Terra said, a small brittle but true smile flitting onto his face as the tears slowly ceased falling. Eraqus smiled and tugged him close once more.

 

“That is exactly what I wanted to ask. I realize now that placing the sole responsibility on any one of you is not only too much, but could be a breaking point for you especially. I love the three of you as my own, but I was not good at showing it nearly as often as I would have liked. If you wish it Terra…I will remain here until we find them.”

 

“I would like that Master. I think they deserve the chance to see your heart off at the end of all things. Please, don’t take that from them.” Terra answered, slowly standing up as his form bean to face and glow.

 

“Very well, and Terra: don’t pull away from those who wish to truly know you as you really are. You may find your family has gotten bigger around you.”

 

“I know,” Terra replied as his form began to vanish into the pedestal of his heart, “Everyone, please return to the outside…I’ll see you soon and thank you for coming for me.”

 

“See you soon, Terra!” Sora beamed, pleased that things had worked out. Gradually the group of would-be rescuers woke once more in Yen Sid’s Tower only to find Terra’s bed empty. Then they heard soft voices on the other side of the door. Peeking into Yen Sid’s study hey saw a table laden with food and tea. Terra sat heavily in a chair, body still clearly in pain but he was laughing at something. Sora noticed Chip and Dale sitting on the table in front of him and next to him, equally covered in bandages and laughing: Master Aqua.

 

 

“How much longer did we stay asleep than you did?!” Lea demanded, eyes wide. Aqua and Terra both flinched heavily at the sudden loudness of Lea’s voice and he felt a bit embarrassed but didn’t take it back.

 

“Lea, I think we need to be a bit more careful how we interact with them. They are injured and of those affected by Xehanort who are present, they have suffered the longest. It is likely they will take the longest to recover.”

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Ienzo.” Terra said, smiling softly. For a while he had battled between saying ‘hello’, ‘it’s nice to met you’, and ‘its good to see you again’. Ienzo returned the smile, easily understanding Terra’s greeting. In time, he knew this man would be a common factor into his life even if Terra did not. Aqua’s own gaze fell upon Riku, Sora and Kairi with a gentle smile and a deep pride in her blue eyes.

 

“I’m thankful and proud of all of you, but you three especially. You’ve grown into strong people. Thank you, for bringing us back from where we were.”

 

“It was you! You were the lady who asked me to bring Riku back if he ever got lost!” Sora shouted, eyes wide. How had he forgotten such a thing?

 

“I may be a loudmouth, but I think it’s clear that we should simmer down Sora. Look at Terra.”

 

Sora followed Lea’s gaze and felt himself smile. Terra had fallen into a peaceful sleep in his seat, a familiar blue fuzzball purring loudly on his chest soothingly. It was clear that Stitch knew Terra and wanted him to rest. Aqua was petting the experiment’s fur fondly.

 

Kairi watched with Riku, as the two began the excruciatingly long process of healing and knew: They’ll make it. Two down, one to go.


	6. Checking In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super short but the scene felt complete to me. Note: There are spoilers if you have not watched the KH3 Epilogue. I kept the tidbit because it was itching my brain.

Master Yen Sid kept a close watch on Terra and Aqua’s progress. Aqua was recovering steadily, but Terra seemed to lag behind. It was understandable given the young man had been essentially cut up into smaller pieces and separated for nearing twelve years now. What came as a shock wasthe sudden appearance of Braig one morning, perched upon the windowsill overlooking where Terra struggled to listen to the three good fairies as they helped rehabilitate him to walking now that he had total control of his own body. Thus far, Terra required his keyblade transformed into a cane to get very far but his determination not to let the fatigue defeat him was laudable.

 

“You had not intended to break him so.”

 

“As if, I just wanted to fix at least one life I ruined for Xehanort. How’s the kid doin’ anyway? Aside from still rebuilding muscle mass and getting used to eating again.” Braig asked, his truest heart burned with a hidden regret for the Light but none could know the truth about him. None could know that Luxu existed. Not until long after the new war was through. What was it about Terra though, that made him concerned enough to risk visiting here against orders? 

 

“Terra is still finding his footing. While he is now whole, he still has a long road before him. The only thing that worries me is his lack of control over Xemnas’s telekinetic powers. Terra has mastered the ethereal blades in case he can’t use his keyblade in any instance, but the remaining powers…they concern me.”

 

Braig had expected as much. Xemnas had trouble gaining mastery over them at first as well. Warping and teleporting had been the last skills he mastered besides levitating his own body. Hurling levitating objects though, had taken the longest to that point.

 

“It’ll get worse before it gets better. Just give him time, patience and a little bit of breathing room. How are the other taking to him?” 

 

“If you mean the keyblade wielders, they are quite encouraging and patient with him. Given enough time Terra and Aqua will be reunited with Ventus by the time Sora masters the Power of Waking. If you refer to the other apprentices, they have grown fairly fond of him. It is my belief and wish that should Ansem the Wise meet him, they will grow close. Terra, though older and wiser than he was will still need someone he can turn to and I believe it would do Ansem good to meet Terra. For now, all I can do is keep watch over them all.” Yen Sid said, smiling serenely as Braig nodded and left. Turning his attention once more to the younger generations, he knew that perhaps things would work out for all in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story. Terra and Aqua heal up, the group wakes Ven and the Keyblade Graveyard happens. Just differently, but I don't have the patience to write all that out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope his was at least semi-enjoyable. If you have ideas you think could be implemented, feel free to mention them and I'll see about working them in as I rewrite the rest of this story. If I used you idea you will be credited in the chapter notes.


End file.
